


Reflections

by panpipe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written a while back, after last year's season premier. (aka after the hospital scene and after Hodges' mother shows up.)</p><p>Just a collection of thoughts from Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Morgan kisses him. It is a mistake.

It's just, she's so tired. She's so tired and emotionally drained, sitting in that hospital waiting room, listening to the bustling sounds of the hospital waiting room and hoping, hoping that none of the beeping noises are the sounds of her father's monitors. She spends the time regretting -- regretting the things she has said and the things she has done. Morgan thought there would be more time -- that a man like her father who had resisted death all this time was invincible.

But that was before she'd seen him shot, bleeding and broken in front of her.

Then there Hodges is -- all sensitive to her feelings and sympathetic to her plight, and even being compassionate and understanding as she explains how badly she had wished her father dead when she was a girl, a young bitter girl full of misplaced rage. He listens and he doesn't judge-- not even one bit, and suddenly she is filled with too many emotions at once and no idea how to release them all.

So she kisses him, and it is a giant, horrible mistake because he turns his head and says nothing, doesn't even take her hand in his.

 

See, Morgan didn't think much of Hodges in the beginning. He was that weird tech, the one everyone seemed to make fun of, that behind the scenes person who is important, but, let's face it, not as important as Morgan.

It's snobby and it's horrible but Morgan thinks it anyways, thinks it almost viciously because she has worked so hard to get where she is that she has to hold on to whatever makes her efforts seem like they were all worthwhile.

Then she sees his mother, acting like Hodges will never be good for anything, for anyone, and suddenly she is filled with so much rage on his behalf, even if just moments before she'd have said something like, "Well, Hodges is great and all, but it's not like he can do the work Greg or I can do."

She starts to see him in a new light. And even if Morgan still clings to the idea that she is somehow better than him, she still sees him as someone worthy of her affections, someone who is, well, a person. A person she could be friends with.

More than friends with.

The strange back and forth between them is confusing, to say the least. Morgan knows she could have whoever she wanted, if she wasn't married to her work. So why she would suddenly want an older man -- an older man who doesn't make old look distinguished, just... older -- she's not sure. But she does.


End file.
